Contra la corriente
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Cuando luchas contra los efectos de una enfermedad luchas contra la corriente. Participa en el Amigo secreto del foro La aldea oculta entre las hojas.


Actividad que participa en el **Amigo secreto** del foro **La aldea oculta entre las hojas.**

 **Advertencias:** posible OoC, desvaríos de la autora.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

Para mi amiga secreta _**Lux Lunar**_ cuyo primer pedido rezaba así:

Hurt/Confort/Family: un fic donde Sai e Ino descubren que Inojin de 12 años comienza a tener síntomas de una enfermedad cerebral severa y gradual que podría ser mortal. Lo importante es que ambos (más ella) intentan ocultar a Inojin su estado de salud mientras luchan por salvar su vida.

.

.

.

 **Contra la corriente**

.

.

.

 _¿Qué harías tú en mi situación?_ Había preguntado a su amiga con un tono de voz que ni ella reconocía. Su interlocutora la contempló en silencio antes de componer una sonrisa carente de alegría.

— Utilizaría todos mis conocimientos y si no es suficiente inventaría otros métodos — fue su sencilla respuesta pero apasionada respuesta

Sai fijaba su vista hacia Sakura sin embargo su mente estaba perdida más allá. Ino por su parte contemplaba la ¿qué exactamente? Miraba hacia la ventana. No podía ver la cara de la que por tanto tiempo fue su amiga/rival.

Ella era una mujer fuerte pero se derrumbaría si viera esa mirada de compasión reflejada en esos ojos verdes. Apretando los puños fuertemente Ino buscaba fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser. No iba a ser fácil pero lucharía por la vida de su hijo cual leona feroz cuida a sus crías.

Si había algo en lo que no estuvieron exactamente de acuerdo Ino y Sai era en ocultar a su hijo su enfermedad. No llegaron a intensas discusiones pues él siempre había sido bastante calmado. Al final habían quedado de acuerdo en hacerlo pues las capacidades únicas del clan Yamanaka contribuiría a este propósito. Ambos recordaban con nitidez la primera crisis de Inojin.

Hacía poco que cumplió doce años, todo un joven ninja, con un gran equipo y rebosante de salud y con deseos de formar un equipo tan bueno como el de sus padres. Pero a veces el destino es caprichoso, un día una persona goza de un excelente estado de salud y al otro una peligrosa enfermedad te corroe desde las entrañas haciendo ver al pobre humano que la vida es solo un juego, la salud ¿una apuesta tal vez?.

Había comenzado de manera muy sutil, tanto que ni él mismo se percataba de ello, menos aún sus padres. En más de una ocasión Ino lo encontró en una posición diferente a como se había dormido y aunque le pareció extraño considerando que siempre fue una persona de hábitos a la hora de dormir, acostándose en una posición y levantándose en la misma, le restó importancia.

Luego habían sido esos leves y esporádicos episodios de pérdida de conciencia, ahora había pasado por convulsiones y en algunas oportunidades fiebre alta. Con ayuda de Sakura le hacían creer al rubio que no eran más que un resfriado mal curado ¿y por qué ponerlo en duda? Después de todo lo decía la amiga de su madre.

Inojin sentía que en algunas ocasiones su mente se perdía y al volver veía preocupación tatuada en los rostros de sus padres antes de que súbitamente cambiaran su expresión por una más relajada. Una vez más ¿tendría que haber sospechado? Tal vez pero una parte de su mente siempre estuvo convencida que todos los padres eran extraños.

Su vida funcionaba sin contratiempos mayores aunque admitía que ahora se cansaba con mayor rapidez, su cuerpo de repente lo sentía extraño, como si sufriera una fuerte paliza pero en realidad no recordaba pasar por nada de ello ¿sería cierto que se estaba extralimitando tratando de desarrollar el kekki-genkai heredado de su familia materna? Ciertamente no era un as en el uso de sus habilidades mentales, su fuerte era el arte al igual que su padre.

Estaba en esas cavilaciones cuando su mente se nublo y sintió un fuerte calambre en todo su cuerpo haciéndole encorvarse y luego…nada. Despertó empapado en sudor y vio el pálido rostro de su madre _¿Qué me paso?_ Pensó antes de sentir una invasión a su mente. Su cuerpo se relajó y quedo laxo sobre el regazo de su madre.

Una masculina mano se posó con delicadeza en su hombro. Alzo la vista hacia su esposo y luego en su hijo. Se negaba a derramar una lágrima más. Ella era una ninja con amplio conocimiento en técnicas mentales, tal vez debería usar sus habilidades para corregir cualquier anomalía en la mente de su hijo. No sabía si sería suficiente pues nunca había curado una enfermedad mental pero estaba dispuesta a luchar y si tenía que redescubrir sus habilidades lo haría.

En cualquier otra situación se sentiría culpable por invadir la mente de Inojin pero era su deber proteger a su hijo. Él era un habilidoso ninja, con tanto que aprender y muchas experiencias por vivir.

A menudo ella se preguntaba como reaccionaria su adolescente hijo al saber que padecía una peligrosa enfermedad que atacaba su mente.

Seguramente su rostro no cambiaría de expresión, muy probablemente fingiría que todo continuaba igual, incluso ni siquiera le reprocharía no solo ocultárselo si no invadir su mente y extraer esos recuerdos pero ella sabía que ocultar las emociones solo haría la situación más dolorosa. Dejando a su hijo solo en la habitación ambos padres salieron cada uno perdido en sus cavilaciones.

.

.

.

Algunas personas daban por sentado que él seguía siendo tan frio como cuando era miembro de Raíz. Su personalidad no había sufrido cambios drásticos salvo que ahora era más maduro. Por otro lado con Ino había aprendido lo que es tener una verdadera familia, con la llegada de su hijo Inojin se tejieron lazos de amor, lealtad y compromiso incondicionales.

Él no era bueno dejando a relucir sus sentimientos pero estaría ahí para su familia. No había estado totalmente convencido con dejar al joven rubio en la ignorancia pero seguramente su esposa tenía la razón al hacerlo de ese modo.

Puesto que él no poseía ninguna habilidad mental solo podía demostrar su apoyo incondicional. Había momentos en los que sentía que podía sentarse con Naruto y simplemente… ¿qué? Él no era muy conversador, seguramente diría algún disparate y al final no le diría nada.

Sabía que en algún momento tenían que hacer pública la condición de Inojin pues su enfermedad se estaba desarrollando de manera alarmante a pesar de todos los intentos de Ino por curarlo.

Lo que había comenzado con simples desvanecimientos había avanzado a fuertes sacudidas que estremecían su cuerpo, pasando por estados febriles en medio de sus crisis cada vez con mayor regularidad.

La mente de Inojin estaba cada día más comprometida. Sin querer hacerlo habían tenido que informar a sus superiores pues en el estado del chico imposible realizar misiones o entrenamiento alguno.

Ino trataba de superarse inventando un método para salvar a su hijo. Se negaba a dejarse vencer. Sakura había dicho que la condición era degenerativa. Con cada crisis que sufría su mente se deterioraba más.

Y es que a pesar de que la ciencia había avanzado exponencialmente la verdad es que el mundo ninja poco había avanzado en cuanto al estudio y posterior tratamiento de enfermedades mentales.

Si Ino Yamanaka iba a ser pionera en el estudio de estas raras enfermedades que así fuera. Solo esperaba que Inojin sobreviviera el tiempo necesario para ella encontrar una cura.

.

.

Inconsciencia, consciencia y de nuevo el mismo ciclo. Todo estaba mal, lo sabía pero no precisaba el que. Algo malo le pasaba a su mente y afectaba su cuerpo. De repente levantaba la vista y veía sus ojos. De inmediato se sentía mejor y dormía. Era todo cuanto podía hacer. En sus sueños era libre, en sus sueños su mundo no había cambiado… pero una recóndita parte de su ser le advertía el engaño. ¿Se despertaría a su realidad? ¿O antes encontraban la forma de combatir su enfermedad?

.

.

* * *

Uf, no es muy largo pero espero te haya gustado aunque sea un poco. La verdad me compliqué con lo de la enfermedad pues no encontré ninguna que cumpliera al pie de la letra lo exigido, al final he mezclado como tres relativas a la epilepsia para formar este cuadro.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
